


Unseen Eyes

by cissyxavier (eriklehnsherr)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gen, I am a terrible human being, I'm Sorry, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What am I doing, but then not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriklehnsherr/pseuds/cissyxavier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel came to declare his love for a human, but events turn out badly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen Eyes

Castiel is admiringly watching Dean in Heaven, waiting for his Daddy's orders to save him. Unfortunately, Dean did not die. Castiel just continued to watch him, falling more deeply in love but suffering at the same time.

Castiel learned from the other angels in his garrison that another angel was assigned to Dean. He took some (stupid) course of action. He went down to Earth and decided to tell Dean everything.

Roofs rattling and coming off, light bulbs exploding, passing every sigils, Castiel made his way to Bobby's garage. He had come face-to-face with Dean, who's working under the Impala before the commotion began.

"Hello, Dean."

"You couldn't be anything less than a demon," Dean charged at Castiel and stuck him with the two most powerful blades: Ruby's Demon-killing Knife and an Angel-killing Blade.

Shock ran through Castiel's vessel. He never thought it could end that easily. The human whom he loved the most would simply just end his life with a swing of the only blade that can kill him. Strange things began to happen to Castiel. Something watery and wet's coming from his vessel's eyes. His chest aches, as though something is squeezing it. His last words came pouring out of his mouth.

"I just came to declare my never-ending love for you." and with that, Castiel breathed his last. His wings gradually became visible, each feather crumbling to ash.

Another angel stepped from the back of the Impala. It was the fallen angel, Lucifer. He wears an unattractive smirk.

"Job well done, Dean. You've killed your own angel." Lucifer said simply.

Dean held Castiel's face. It was glowing. Castiel's grace travelled through Dean's hands and flowed in his entire body. Castiel's memories flashed through Dean's closed eyes. Hell, the angel was watching him since his first day. He was telling the truth. The angel loved him.

Dean gently set down the dead angel's head. Tears running down from his eyes, he reached for the Angel-killing blade.

"You sick son of a bitch!" Dean ran to Lucifer and stabbed him mercilessly. When it's evident that Lucifer is dead, he crawled back to his angel and took him in his arms.

Thunders rolling, lightnings flashing, heavy rain falling, Dean Winchester held his angel tight and silently mourned for him.

"Everyone around me and everyone I love, they always die," the hunter whispered sadly.


End file.
